User blog:Fliu/One Piece Fan Shorts: What if Franky, Robin, and Zoro were at the Seducing Woods
Franky: apparently, Luffy and his team quickly found a lot of trouble right after they arrived at Whole Cake Island. Robin: should have known that the rescue operation wouldn’t have gone smoothly. Zoro: If I had known that they’ll encounter a powerful swordsman, I would have gone with them. I can’t believe I passed up on an opportunity to face a worthy adversary. Franky: I bet things at that forest would have been different had we’ve been there. A bunch of talking trees doesn’t sound so threatening to me. What-if Scenario #1: Franky vs Homies Homie 1: Let’s get him!!! The tree homies charge at Franky. Franky: You don’t scare me! Franky Iron Boxing! (repels the attacking homies) Homie 2: This one is strong! Homie 3: Don’t worry! We can still overcome him with numbers! Press on the attack! The homies continue attacking Franky. Franky: Weapons Left! (tears apart any homie that got hit) However, more homies arrive to battle Franky. Franky: Damn! Just how many are there?! Franky Rocket Launcher! Franky continues firing his bullets and rockets, blowing more homies into bits and pieces. Homie 4: Help! We’re getting torn apart here! Franky: I won’t be brought down by a bunch of talking trees! Franky Fireball! (burns most of the homies in front of him) Homie 5: Watch out! This guy can use fire! Franky: and that’s not all! Coup de Vent! Hundreds of homies got blown away and a large portion of the Seducing Woods is destroyed in the process. Franky: perhaps I should end this with one fell swoop. Franky Radical Beam! Franky fires a massive laser attack that completely obliterates the homies (just like how he destroyed the Shiro Kumas in One Piece Film Z) and incinerates a greater portion of the forest. With the homies eliminated, Franky does his super pose. What-if Scenario #2: Robin vs Brulee Right after Carrot’s first attack on Brulee failed and Brulee explained her Devil Fruit Powers… Carrot is about to attack Brulee again. Robin: Carrot! stop! (uses her Hana Hana no Mi to hold Carrot back) Carrot: Robin! Robin: stand back. I’ll deal with her. Brulee: oh, so you’re going to fight me! Fine! I’ll slice your face up first! Robin: Cien Fleur! (restrains Brulee) Brulee: What is this?! I can’t move! Robin: I’ll make this quick. Brulee: curse you! Let me go! Robin: clutch! (snaps Brulee’s spine like a twig) I guess that’s one less enemy for us to deal with. Carrot: wow Robin, you’re amazing! Robin: wait a minute. Wouldn’t I have gone with Pedro and Brook to search for the Road Poneglyph? Nami and Chopper: No! It’s better to have you with us! What-if Scenario #3: Zoro vs Cracker Zoro: so are you some big shot from Big Mom’s crew? Cracker (in his biscuit armor): That’s right! I am Charlotte Cracker! One of the three Sweet Commanders! Zoro: it seems you’re strong with a sword. You’re just the perfect opponent for me. Cracker: I’ll be the last person you’ll ever face! Zoro puts on his bandana, draws his three swords, and imbues them with Haki. Zoro: (while smiling) alright. Show me what you got. Cracker tries to attack Zoro with his sword. Zoro blocks the strike. Cracker then slams his shield against Zoro, pushing him back. Cracker attacks Zoro with more sword strikes but Zoro is able to parry them all. Cracker them multiplied his arms. Zoro: What the?!! While Zoro is caught off-guard, Cracker knocks him back with great force. Cracker: You have no chance of winning, Pirate Hunter Zoro! Your best bet is to turn back and leave! Zoro: you think I’ll be scared of a few extra arms? Cracker: My sword’s name is Pretzel! It is a weapon that has no equal! Zoro: oooh, sounds like a challenge. Looks like I just found my toughest fight yet. Rengoku Oni Giri! Cracker blocks the attack with his shield and retaliates by striking Zoro with his multiple Haki-imbued swords. Zoro is on the defensive, blocking and dodging Cracker’s strikes. Cracker: Roll Pretzel! Zoro manages to block the attack but is blown back by the shear force. Zoro: Damn! This guy’s strength really is no joke! Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji! Cracker once again blocks with his shield and avoided any damage. Zoro’s attack did manage to damage the shield, but Cracker immediately replaced it with another shield. Zoro: Senhachiju Pound Ho! Cracker blocks it with all of his Haki-imbued shields. The shields received great damage, but they are quickly replaced. Cracker: I’ll admit. You’re stronger than I give you credit for. However, you can’t win this battle as long you’re unable to touch me! Zoro: don’t get too ahead of yourself. There’s nothing I can’t cut! Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai! Zoro slashed through Cracker’s shields and lands a devastating hit on Cracker. Cracker’s biscuit armor shatters and the real Cracker emerges. Cracker: I can’t believe you destroyed my armor! Zoro: What the hell! Who are you?! Cracker explains about his armor and his ability to create biscuit soldiers. Cracker: do you still think you have any chance of victory, Pirate Hunter Zoro?! In fact, I can just have my biscuit army do all the work! Zoro: if my opponents are a bunch of walking biscuits, I’m not too worried. Cracker sends his biscuit soldiers charging at Zoro. Zoro: this fight just got a whole lot more interesting. Kokujo: O Tatsumaki! Zoro’s attack blows away and slices apart the biscuit soldiers. Cracker avoids the twister and charges at Zoro. Cracker: Honey Pretzel! Zoro parries the strike. Zoro: you think some sneak attack will work on me?! The battle then goes on a specific pattern. Cracker sends a wave of biscuit soldiers to attack Zoro. Zoro cuts them down. Cracker then tries to attack Zoro with Pretzel. Zoro fends off Cracker’s attacks. Cracker jumps back and sends another wave of biscuit soldiers after Zoro. And this process goes on over and over again. Two hours later… Zoro: this is going nowhere. Are you trying to bore me to death?! Cracker: you’re resilient. I’ll give you that. But even you must have your limits. It’s only a matter of time before you lose your stamina. I, on the other hand, can just create more and more biscuit soldiers to attack you with. Eventually, you’ll fall! Zoro: in that case, there’s no need for me to hold back. Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura! Cracker: what is that?! Zoro: I have no interest in dragging on this battle for eleven hours and I want to get the dumb cook rescue over with as soon as possible. Therefore, I’m ending this battle right here, right now! Cracker: I accept your challenge! Zoro charges at Cracker with great speed. Cracker forms a wall with his biscuit soldiers, but Zoro effortlessly destroys them. Before Cracker can defend himself… Zoro: Asura Ichibugin! (deals a decisive blow against Cracker) Cracker: this… can’t… be… (coughs up blood and collapses to the ground as he bleeds) Zoro: thanks for the warm up. The End Happy Halloween! Category:Blog posts